


Access Denied

by such_heights



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e12 Fragments, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here lie sundry records and conversations pertaining to the changing situation of Torchwood Three circa the turn of the 21st century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Access Denied

CLASSIFIED

PERSONNEL FILE  
JACK HARKNESS  
[PAGE 1 OF 2,835]

PROFILE: Harkness (pseudonym: real name indeterminate) has been a field operative at Torchwood Three for over a century. A stranded time traveller (for details see pp. 85-95), Harkness is unable to die (pp. 204-378) and thus a unique asset to the Institute. A known former associate of 'the Doctor', Harkness has on several occasions attempted to make contact; each instance has been successfully neutralised. Nonetheless, this connection may prove valuable in the future.

When making contact with Harkness for the first time, it is advisable to consult his psych profile (pp. 2103-2199) so as to be adequately prepared for his distinctive approach to interpersonal relations.

Harkness has been recommended for promotion to a position of leadership on seven separate occasions. These have all been declined.

 

"Torchwood, Jack Harkness, 105713."

"Please wait while you are connected to a secure line." _Click_. "This is Torchwood One, what is the nature of your call?"

"Reporting the deaths of four Torchwood employees, shot and killed in the line of duty. Medical officer Mark Eliot -- "

"Harkness -- "

" -- field operative Elizabeth Wyman, technical advisor -- "

"Jack. Jack, please, just wait, let me get my supervisor, hold on."

"Harkness! Harkness, what in God's name is happening over there?"

 

Fax received 31/12/99, sent by Alex Hopkins, Cardiff.

RECOMMENDATION FOR PROMOTION  
Jack Harkness has given more years of service to the Torchwood institute than most of us will live to reach. His loyalty and dedication is beyond question, and his numerous skills and areas of expertise have been of immense value to myself and my team on more times than I care to count.

Jack's knowledge of both alien technology in general and the vagaries of the Cardiff Rift in particular are unparalleled, leaving him uniquely qualified to oversee the activities of the Torchwood Three base. An effective combatant who has proved his bravery in the line of fire time and again, Jack is a natural-born leader and there is no one I have encountered in my thirty years at Torchwood who I consider more worthy of my command.

For pity's sake, London, the man has died for us a thousand times. He's earned this more than any of us.

 

"No, absolutely not. We're sending someone in, Harkness."

"Then they'll be answerable to me."

"Unacceptable."

"Hey, you want someone who knows the first thing about operations here? Without me, you can't possibly hope to handle the Rift or know how to deal with the junk that floats through. Hell, you're not even going to be able to get in through the front door unless I say so."

"Harkness, listen to me."

"No, you listen to me now. I am finally through with you people. You want to send someone along? Fine - if they're good, I'll keep them, and they'll be doing well to have got away from you. I'm taking command of this base, and you can't stop me."

"Jack Harkness, I am ordering you to stand down."

"What are you going to do, shoot me? Oh, and by the way. That's Captain Jack Harkness to you."

 

**RECOMMENDATION STATUS: ACCEPTED**

 

"Suzie Costello."

"Ah, and you're Captain Harkness."

"That's right. So, you're the one Canary Wharf sent?"

"Yes I am. I'll be monitoring your activities, no doubt assisted by a small dose of my own espionage, as well as helping you out with that pesky Rift you've got here."

"Knock yourself out. As far as I'm concerned, London's powerless here."

"That's what I tried to tell them before I came. Still, Captain, you never know - play your cards right with me and they might not completely cut your funding."

"Don't need their money, I get by just fine here."

"Well, sure. Still, it might be nice to have a bit of extra cash round the place - you really ought to have guidebooks here published later than 1987, you know. Anyway, are you going to let me come in any time soon? Oh, and I could murder a coffee, had a hell of a journey getting here…"

 

TO: Hartman, Y  
FROM: Costello, S  
SUBJECT: Report on Captain Jack Harkness

Attachments contain my findings of the situation at the Torchwood Three, including mission reports, CCTV images, email logs, and personal observations.

It is my recommendation that we allow Harkness to retain control of the Cardiff base, and continue to support the work that goes on here regarding the various salvage and rescue operations resulting from the activity of the Rift, a phenomenon Harkness seems to have a thorough understanding of.

 

TO: Costello, S  
FROM: Hartman, Y  
SUBJECT: re. Report on Captain Jack Harkness

I say, are you sleeping with him already, Suzie? We might be able to use that to our advantage - get as close to the man as you can.

Yvonne Hartman,  
"If it's alien, it's ours."

 

"So what are you, the Lone Ranger of Cardiff?"

"Something like that."

"You should have a team."

"Why? Worried I'll be lonely?"

"Nothing so trite. A team keeps you grounded, they're your checks and balances - a place like this, left to your own devices, might go completely to your head. And there's more in this city than one man, however talented he might be, can handle."

"I'm not watching anyone else die."

 

TORCHWOOD THREE  
PERSONNEL FILE  
CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS  
[PAGE 1 OF 13]

Harkness has worked for the Cardiff base for a number of years, first joining the Institute under the leadership of Alex Hopkins...

 

TO: Hartman, Y  
FROM: Costello, S  
SUBJECT: Document request

Harkness seems to have erased a lot of the data stored in the database here, mostly pertaining to his history in the organisation. Request access to central archive.

 

TO: Costello, S  
FROM: Hartman, Y  
SUBJECT: re. Document request

Request denied. Sorry, Costello, we want you to look at Harkness with a fresh eye, I'm sure you'll understand.

Yvonne Hartman,  
"If it's alien, it's ours."

 

TO: Hartman, Y  
FROM: Costello, S  
SUBJECT: re. Document request

That's as may be, but I still feel I will be able to conduct my investigation more effectively with some additional information - I've attached a file indicating the major gaps in the Cardiff base's records and where I need more data.

 

TO: Costello, S  
FROM: Mailer Daemon  
SUBJECT: Failed Delivery

This is an automatically generated Delivery Status Notification

Delivery to the following recipient failed permanently:

 

"You're blocking emails now?"

"Well, it's not as though they were getting you very far."

"What are you hiding, Jack?"

"Oh, all sorts, you've no idea. And that's the way it's going to stay if you want to keep working for me."

"I didn't know I was."

"Your choice - stay here, let me keep my secrets and screw London, the lot of them, we'll do our own thing now. Or you can go back, dig up the archives, do your research, answer your questions, and there'll be no going back from it, you'll never get in here again."

"You drive a tough bargain, you know."

"But the pay off's worth it, don't you think?"

 

TO: Hartman, Y  
FROM: Costello, S  
SUBJECT: Resignation

This is my official resignation from Torchwood One, and acceptance of a full time position as a field operative at Torchwood Three under the command of Captain Harkness.

It's over, Yvonne. Cardiff's lost to you now.

Suzanne E. A. Costello

 

"I still think you need a team."

"All in good time, Suzie, all in good time. Right now, we've got work to do."

\---

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Backstage Management (The Machiavellian Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81104) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena)




End file.
